


Sunshine And Vodka

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/119311811575/how-about-a-gabe-jody-fic">Anon asked: How about a Gabe/Jody fic?</a>
</p><p>Jody Mills has left Annie in the care of friends back home, heading out to Miami for some much needed R'n'R. But does Jody know how to relax? It's time for Gabriel to step in.</p><p>Set season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine And Vodka

The sun was high and Jody had already realised it was a mistake to have gone out on the beach, as hot sand overwhelmed her flip-flops and left her feet tingling as she headed for the shelter of the resort’s on-beach bar. It was just after twelve… but Jody ordered a virgin Bloody Mary a.k.a. tomato-juice-don’t-hold the-celery-stick. Pulling her right foot up onto her lap whilst she sipped her drink, Jody massaged the tingling sole.

Jody had tried to pack practically before setting off for Miami, but Annie had switched her case with a stash of clothing that included one pair of combat shorts, two pairs of hotpants, more bikinis than she cared to imagine, low-cut tops, an adorable sun hat, one pair of shoes that Jody had no clue as to how she was meant to walk in them and stay upright and a host of other items. Like a little black dress and a tasteful slip.

Sitting as she was at the bar, she could see herself in the mirror. She looked ten years younger than she really was and felt about ten years older than she really was, peering at herself through her massive aviator shades, the straw woven sun hat still on her head. She’d gone for a hotpants and bikini combo, with a sheer, plunging top.

Letting her foot return to its natural position, Jody’s right hand strayed to the purse she’d put down on the bar. Her cell was inside it. It was on. She’d had no messages since she’d announced her arrival to Annie, who was being watched by one of Jody’s deputies and their family. Her eyes flitted from the juice to the purse and then back.

“Damnit,” Jody muttered to herself as her right hand plunged into the purse and pulled out the cell.

Jody patiently typed out text message to Annie, using just her right index finger.

**Me: Are you okay? And we’re going to have words about switching my case when I finally get back x**

Jody pressed send and put the cell down on the bar. Watching it. Expecting Annie to text back right away, even though she probably wouldn’t.

‘Maybe I should check with the office...’ Jody thought before snatching her cell back from the bar and pulling up Deputy Frank’s number.

Waiting for her call to be answered, Jody politely smiled to the gentleman who chose that moment to sit beside her, though hardly paying him any attention, as her eyes focused on her purse. The gentleman called the bartender over.

“I’ll have a Mai Tai, and could you get this lovely lady a not-a-virgin Bloody Mary,” said the gentleman as Jody waited for Frank to pick up.

“Thank you, but I’m fine with my virgin Bloody Mary,” Jody said in a polite tone. ‘Come on Frank, where the hell are you?!’ She thought to herself as the call finally went through to voicemail.

“Hey, Frank, just checking in. Was wondering if you’d made any headway with that car vandalism case. Anyway, I hope everything is fine. Um, call me back.” Jody hung up and put her cell back down on the bar counter and waited to see if Annie would text back. She picked up her dinrk.

Jody didn’t notice that her drink had been switched until the vodka hit her throat.

“Cuuuh! Excuse me, but I said I was fine without a fresh drink,” Jody snapped, turning round on her bar stool to face the man that had sat down beside her.

Wearing Aviator shades, a peach and pink beach shirt, shorts and sandals, the man who didn’t understand Jody’s drinking ethics, pulled his shades down his nose ever so slightly and peered at Jody with his green eyes. Jody blinked and the glass of Mai Tai was suddenly in the gent’s right hand.

“Are you sure?” The man replied in a smooth, confident voice.

Jody looked to her cell and then back at the gentleman. The Mai Tai was in his left hand, now with extra umbrellas, and he was holding out his right.

“I’m Gabe,” Gabe said.

“Jody,” Jody replied her right hand somehow ending up in Gabe’s. The stranger kissed it. Jody was so shocked that she forgot to wrench her hand back and instead just let it slowly drift down to her lap.

Gabe took a sip of his Mai Tai. “So, Jody, how long are you on vacation for?”

“Oh, just a few days.” Jody looked back at the definitely-not-a-virgin Bloody Mary and then back to Gabe. “Yourself?”

“Same… Jody?”

“Yes?”

“Your cell is on fire.”

Jody looked back at her cell, and just as she did, the sudden, tiny puffs of black smoke that were hovering over it sprouted their first flame.

“Bartender!” Gabe yelled.

The bartender rose up from behind the bar, a CO2 extinguisher conveniently in hand and sprayed the combusting cell. A few quick bursts and the flames were out.

“My cell…” Jody murmured, as she looked at the burned and twisted mass of plastic.

“Say! Do you fancy heading out on a banana boat? I know a guy.”

Jody looked to Gabe. And then looked back at the remains of her phone. Instinctively, her right hand reached out for the definitely-not-a-virgin Bloody Mary, she brought the cool glass to her lips and gulped it all down.

Sighing as the vodka worked its way down her throat, Jody looked back to Gabe and studied him. From his swept back, dark brown hair to his neat, leather sandals… Jody knew back home was expecting her to let go more than a little. Have some fun. Take some risks. Not kick ass.

“Okay, Gabe, but only if you’re going to be on that thing with me.”

Gabe gave her the biggest smile imaginable. “Would not have it any other way. Fol-low me.”

Slipping off their bar stools, Jody grabbed her purse and followed Gabe under the shade of palm trees, along the beach. Whether it was the buzz of the vodka or the adrenaline of actually heading off to do something fun, Jody didn’t give a damn about the hot sand as they approached a man who was already waiting beside a jet-craft and a banana boat. The man was holding out helmets and life jackets for the two of them, Gabe passed Jody hers before putting his own on.

An assistant appeared from behind them and took Jody’s hat, top and purse. “Uh, thanks,” Jody said as Gabe came over and helped her into her lifejacket and helmet.

“Safety first!” Gabe said enthusiastically as he clipped the helmet securely under Jody’s chin.

All set, Gabe led Jody over to the banana boat that was already partially in the water, while their skipper got onto the jet-craft. Gabe sat in front of Jody. And Jody felt her arms tense as she grabbed onto what purchase there was.

Without warning, the skipper flipped the ignition on the jet-craft and they were off.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Jody screamed in the vicinity of Gabe’s right ear as the banana boat seriously began skating over the water. Crashing through what little surf there was, spray soaking them.

Gabe turned his head to the side and smiled back at Jody. “ISN’T THIS FANTASTIC?!”

The boat thumped into another wave and this time threatened to dislodge them, but they held on. Jody’s heart was somewhere near her throat as she screamed, “YES!”

Feeling the banana boat jiggle between her thighs, gasping through the salty water as it kept splashing up in her face, catching glimpses of the scattered beach goers, hearing the roar of the jet: Jody suddenly threw her left arm around Gabe and pulled him close.

“THANK YOU!” Jody screamed as her heart threatened to escape her mouth, adrenaline pumping through her.

“YOU’RE WELCOME!”

And then Jody left go of Gabe and the next wave they hit - she was gone, flying into the water. Breaking the surface easily, Jody started back for shore, finding the swim easy. Reaching the beach, she crawled out of the water and found Gabe standing in front of her, dripping water, but smiling.

‘Maybe I do need this vacation...’ Jody thought to herself as she let Gabe pull her out of the water, before he shoved her back in again and they both burst out laughing.


End file.
